Elijah! Elijah!
by ShadowDragonMistress
Summary: The Xiaolin monks are on their way to ge a new wu. Suddenly they meet a young girl alone and being chased by gunmen. Who is this girl? What does she have to do with the new wu? RaixKim OmixOC
1. The Shinobi Light of Life reveals itself

Sari: you say it

Omi: no, YOU SAY IT!!! Or I'll sue!!!

Sari: **I don't own Xiaolin showdown. If I did then Kimiko and Raimundo would get married and have lots of kids, clay would be able to hit girls, and omi would know basically everything about gangsters and speak their language. **HAPPY NOW?!!!

Omi: yes now get on with the story before I make you say it again!

Sari: blah, blah, blah that's all I hear from you. Anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Shadow:

* * *

Chapter one: _The Shinobi Light of Life Reveals Itself_

One night at the temple, Clay and Omi were playing "Go fish", Kimiko was playing "Mind Creeper" in her PDA, and Raimundo was just leaning against the wall staring at her.

Then suddenly, dojo came rushing (or slithering, that works too) through the hallway with the Shen Gon Wu scroll on his arms.

"Guys, we got a hot one here!" he announced. Everyone ran towards dojo to see the new Shen Gon Wu.

"What Shen Gon Wu is it this time?" Raimundo asked. "The Shinobi Light of Life" dojo answered.

"What does it do?" Kimiko asked. "Well, all I can tell you is that this wu can make its possessor immortal for a lifetime" dojo answered, again.

Dumbfounded, Omi asked "How long is a lifetime?" "Forever" dojo answered. "Where's the location of the Shinobi Light of Life?" Clay asked.

"Somewhere in Jerusalem, Israel" dojo answered. "Now if that's all, then hop on, we need to get the wu before a certain someone comes and gets it" he said.

The warriors had no time to change their clothes, they had to get to Israel as fast as they can without Jack or Chase (the "certain someone" dojo was talking about) getting to the wu first. While flying in the air, dojo warned the monks about an attack the occurred three months ago in Jerusalem and said that he thinks that there's still more attackers on the lose.

"Don't worry, my dear friend, we will be most-" Omi paused for a moment. As dojo landed, the monks saw the ground black for a moment, and as he grew closer to the land, they now saw burned debris and dust, and when dojo landed, they saw a village in ruin.

"Careful" Omi finished. The monks jumped off of dojo as he shrunk to his normal size. "What attacker would do such destruction?" Omi asked in devastation. "I don't know…THOSE ATTACKERS THAT ARE RUNNING TOWARDS US RIGHT NOW!!!" Raimundo yelled and pointed to the three men that were running towards the monks.

They had on black turbans with an extra piece of cloth wrapped around the nose down. Their clothing was all black and baggy. They carried guns that were ready to fire at will. When the men reached a stopping point, they stared at the monks for a few seconds. One of them came up to Kimiko.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up close and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He would look at the paper and then at Kimiko. After he looked at her and at the paper five times in a row, he let go of her and pushed her towards Raimundo.

When they both fell, Raimundo was holding on to Kimiko's waist, and Kimiko was lying flat on him. They blushed in embarrassment.

One of the men said "She's not the one" "Face it, we'll never find the girl" another man said. "WHAT GIRL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!!!" the monks all yelled.

"This girl" said the leader of the group. He took out a piece of paper and showed the Xiaolin monks what appears to be a picture of a young girl. She had beautiful, golden pigtails, ocean-blue eyes, wore a dark purple shirt with light purple writing that read "Elijah", wore baggy light purple pants with dark purple writing that also read "Elijah" "Have you seen her?" asked the leader of the group of men.

The Xiaolin monks shook their heads. "We don't even know who she is" Omi said. "Ok, but if you see this girl, let-" the leader paused for a moment. Everyone heard the noises of a battle going on south of the burned village.

"SHE'S BACK! MEN, MOVE OUT!!!" the leader shouted. He and his group of men ran south. "Come on dojo, let's follow those men" Raimundo ordered. Dojo nodded for approval and grew. After everyone climbed on, they flew south of the village in ruin.

Sari: Trying to give omi hair

Shadow: By rubbing dirt on his head?

Omi: WHY ARE YOU PUTTING DIRT ON MY HEAD???!!!

Sari: fertalizing it!

Shadow: T-T...oookay then well review plz. If you do you get a cookie!


	2. Meeting Elijah

Sorry that I haven't updated my sis's story lately. I've just got a new computer though so it should be faster updates from now on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdow. I do not even own this story! **

* * *

"Dojo, I'm starting to hear gunshots. We better hurry" Kimiko said. Dojo nodded and flew faster. The more closer the battle monks got, the more worried they were.

As soon as they arrived they quietly hid behind an abandoned building. Unnoticed, the monks watched the fight. The gunmen were forming a circle around a young girl.

She had short golden hair, ocean-blue eyes, and a light shirt that was covered with dirt and had holes like someone had tried to burn her. Under the dirt stains tiny little dark purple specks were showing.

She also wore a pair of baggy dark purple pants. Blood covered some parts of it instead of dirt. A knife was stuck on her knee and looked like it would take hours to remove (cause it's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too deep in her knee). The monks saw only a bright purple _"E"_ on one of the pant legs. She also had a strange jade-green chocker with a pearly white diamond around her neck.

"Who is she?" Omi asked. Raimundo put his hand over Omi's mouth. "SHHHHHHHH! DO YOU WANT US TO GET CAUGHT?" he angrily asked quietly. Omi shook his head.

"Good" he whispered and turned his head towards the gunmen and continued to watch the fight. So far the gunmen weren't doing anything and the girl was just standing there looking down on the burnt ground.

After a few minutes she looked up and stared at the building the monks were hiding behind. One of the gunmen aimed his gun at her. Kimiko couldn't stay quiet long enough to watch the girl die.

"DON'T!" she shouted. The leader looked behind the circle and saw Kimiko. Some of his men looked behind also and saw the monks. They turned around and pointed their guns at them.

"_Oops, now we're in big trouble! It's all my fault. ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!" _she said in her thoughts. Suddenly, a big gush of light came out of nowhere.

The gunmen turned around again and saw that the light was forming right where the girl is standing. Everyone watched in awed as the light started to fade.

When it did, something changed about the girl, she was no longer herself. Instead she was Kimiko.

The gunmen leader was really confused now. "TAKE THE TWO OF THEM TILL WE CAN FIND OUT WHICH ONE IS THE REAL GIRL WE'RE LOOKING FOR!" he ordered.

The circle started to break up. One group of gunmen charged towards the real Kimiko and another group charged towards the fake Kimiko. The fake one smiled and jumped over the first group of gunmen, and then jumped over the second group and took Kimiko along with her to confuse them more.

Everyone was surprised that the fake Kimiko would do such a stunt. After two seconds of staring the monks went after the two Kimikos.

"Why would she run off with Kimiko?" Raimundo asked in his thoughts. "Was it just to confuse them or something?" he started to get worried and ran faster than anybody else.

Meanwhile, the two Kimikos ran towards the entrance of the village in ruin. "NO WAY!" the real Kimiko shouted. She pulled the fake Kimiko to a stopping place.

She turned around and faced the real Kimiko. "DO YOU WANT ME TO BE IN TROUBLE?!" the fake Kimiko angrily shouted. She changed back into the girl the monks saw before the chase happened.

"WELL?!" the girl asked. Really confused now, Kimiko hesitated and answered "It's not that I want you to get in trouble, I……I……CRAP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY NOW!" she yelled.

"KIM WHERE ARE YOU?!" Raimundo shouted. "Rai? RAI WE'RE OVER HERE!" Kimiko shouted back.

The girl was really scared and tried to run for it, but Kimiko stopped her. "It's okay, he won't hurt you" she said.

When Raimundo came over to Kimiko, he was breathless. "Are you two okay?" he asked. Raimundo was so breathless that he couldn't stand up.

He fell on his knees. Before he could even fall on his face, Kimiko caught him in time. "We're fine, Rai" she said.

When all of Rai's strength was regained, he stood up and walked towards the girl. She took a few steps back. "I'm not going to hurt you, just want to know your name, oka-?" Raimundo was struck by the young girl.

When she got back to the ground, she ran towards the gate. Apparently Omi made it there in time to stop her.

"Raimundo is most serious. He will not harm you, and therefore, you should not-"Omi was struck by the girl also.

She jumped over Omi's body and kept running towards the gate. Suddenly she tripped and fell face down. Omi was holding on to her ankle.

"And therefore, you should not harm us" he finished saying. When the girl got up, she sat down and started to pull something from her leg.

A few minutes later, Clay and Dojo caught up with the others and saw what she was doing. "What is she doin'?" Clay asked.

The others shrugged and kept watching. They heard a "SPLURT!" noise.

The girl was holding a bloody knife. "You finally got the knife out!" Kimiko said.

Suddenly, the girl dropped the bloody knife and fainted.

Sari: See Ya next time!


	3. Meeting Elijah 2

_Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but me and my sis were getting new computers and she ended up loosing this chapter and the next.

* * *

_

As soon as she fainted, the monks rushed over to her. "Is she…? Kimiko's voice trailed off.

"NO! SHE CANNOT BE! WE HAVE TO TAKE HER TO THE TEMPLE, AND QUICKLY!" Omi yelled. Everyone was really surprised.

"WHAT?!" Omi yelled again "SHE IS BLEEDING TO DEATH!" Raimundo was giving Omi a look.

"He's right! We should do something about it." He replied. Kimiko, Clay and Dojo nodded for approval.

Clay carried the girl (avoiding the blood that was trickling on his arm) to dojo and everyone hopped on his back. As dojo lifted to the air, he started to shiver.

"Can you guys do anything to stop the bleeding? It starting to give me the willies" he asked. Omi ripped his sleeve and wrapped it around her knee.

"Omi, we never knew you care about someone this much" Kimiko said as Omi was almost done wrapping his ripped sleeve around the girl's knee. "I do not want to see her die, not now, we might need her help later on" he replied.

Kimiko smiled and leaned on Raimundo's back. "Do you think Omi's not telling us something?" she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm afraid so" Raimundo answered. He held her hand that was resting on his chest.

Five seconds later Clay couldn't hold on to his question forever. "Do you have a crush on that girl or somethin', Omi?" he asked.

Omi turned red and yelled "NO I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!! RAIMUNDO DOES!!" "I didn't mean Kimiko, I was talking about that gal you've been staring at" he corrected.

Omi blushed in embarrassment. His eyes grew small.

"Oh, I thought you meant to say…that…I…liked…Kimiko" Omi said while his voice trailed away. Suddenly, the monks heard a moaning noise.

It was the girl. Kimiko let go of Raimundo and carefully crawled to her.

She put her hand on the girl's forehead. "Hey, are you ok? You fainted when you took out that knife in your knee" Kimiko asked.

The girl sat up, ignoring the pain. "My name is Elijah. I died before my village got burned into smithereens" she said.

Kimiko smiled. Omi was surprised that she survived the bleeding.

Elijah looked at now bloody torn sleeve that was wrapped around her knee. She took it off.

When she unwrapped it, her knee exposed some flesh and it was bleeding little blood. Elijah put both of her hands on the wound and a bright light was shown.

When it faded away, she removed her hands and the wound was gone. All there was left were the stains of blood and dirt and holes on her clothing.

"How did you die?" Omi asked. "The gunmen shot me……on my back" Elijah answered.

She turned around and there were three tiny holes on the back of her shirt. The monks were surprised they didn't see that on her when they met.

Omi was about to burst into tears. Suddenly, Elijah's eyes started to glow white and another voice was heard.

"Who are you?" asked the voice "Who kept Elijah alive after the incident of her bleeding?" Everyone looked at Omi (Not you Dojo, you're driving! YOU'LL BUMP INTO SOMETHING LIKE……LIKE……A ROCK…YEAH A ROCK!).

He nervously said "I did"

**To be continued…**


	4. Meeting Shin

_woooo! 2 chappies in one day! RECORD!!! XD

* * *

_

The spirit gave Omi a very long stare, and then the white light in Elijah's eyes vanished. Everyone gave her a look of confusion.

Suddenly, a boom noise came from the temple vault. "Great, Jack's here" Raimundo said "I'll go kick his butt, anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll come with you. Omi, you and Clay watch Elijah" Kimiko ordered (since when was "she" the leader of the pack?). She and Raimundo ran off to go after Jack.

Now Omi and Clay were alone with Elijah. She was sitting down cross-legged, smiling and staring at Omi's bald and shiny head.

Clay was standing there watching Jack get his butt kicked by Raimundo and Kimiko. Omi was sitting cross-legged next to Elijah, rubbing his bald head.

Suddenly, Elijah's eyes started to glow white again. The spirit came back.

"Who are you?" it said. Omi turned around and saw that the spirit appeared again. He started to get nervous again "My name is……Omi. Wh-who are you?" he said nervously.

"My name is Shin, there is no need to be afraid of me young Omi. I will not harm you." Shin answered. Omi started to feel a bit more confident "Is it because…you're inside Elijah's body?" he asked.

Shin smiled. "It is not that I am bound to this girl's body, it is because I……ugh!" Shin disappeared from Elijah's eyes and passed out.

"ELIJAH!!!" both Omi and Clay shouted. Raimundo heard the two shout.

"Kimiko, can you take over? I think something happened to Elijah" he asked. Kimiko nodded. Before she went to fight jack, she warned Raimundo "be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you"

Raimundo blushed and smiled. He went over to Kimiko and gave her a very soft kiss. "I'll be careful. It's you that I'm more concerned about" he answered.

After five seconds of staring (and blushing), Kimiko went over to an almost knocked out Jack Spicer and finished him off. While that was done, Raimundo ran over to Omi and Clay to check out what happened.

"How did this happen?" Raimundo asked. Omi was going to explode, but instead he calmed himself and slowly (not really) explained it to Raimundo.

"THE SPIRIT CAME BACK AND TRIED TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING ABOUT BEING BOUND TO ELIJAH'S BODY BUT COULDN'T SO SHE DISAPPEARED AND NOW ELIJAH WON'T GET UP!" he said. Raimundo was a little bit confused.

"Slo-o-o-w do-o-o-wn, tell me what exactly happened" Raimundo said. Omi took a few deep breaths and then slowly explained (or said it the other way) "The spirit contacted us, but didn't have time to talk"

Raimundo smiled and told him "Let's get Elijah to a safer place, so Jack won't try to steal the Wu around her neck" he looked at the battle between Jack and Kimiko, so far Kimiko was winning.

Omi didn't take long to agree with the shoku warrior, he and Clay and took Elijah's body and carefully carried her to the meditation hall.

**To Be Continued……**

* * *

SDM: Alright my sis says hey and she apologizes for the long wait that was mostly my fault. 


End file.
